Eder Region
The Eder Region is a region of the Pokémon world. It is the primary setting of Pokemon Eldritch. Story Prehistory The Eder Region's land mass formerly connected with a supermajority of all other regions in the Pokemon world in a super continent of unspecified name. In this giant supercontinent hundreds of ancient pokemon species flourished and evolved over the eons. Unknown to most life was not exclusive to the pokemon world despite it's rarity in the universe, pokemon on the other hand are a species so unique all planets who can create them are understood to be special in the grand cosmic scheme as such any sufficiently advanced civilization would eventually set themselves out to master the power contained within these life forms. Millions of years ago during the era where the majority of the landmass was condensed in a single supercontinent a super advanced alien species arrived on the pokemon world intent on observing the pokemon of this strange planet and monitoring their evolution for some greater purpose as such they released onto the pokemon world an entirely new life form Pokérus as well as the Monolith. Pokérus introduction to the pokemon world rapidly affected the natural evolution of pokemon and very subtly guided it into a more complex direction. Its main function is to allow pokemon to grow stronger and record the evolutionary data of every pokemon line within their own genetic code for analysis in the future for when They return. The point of origin of the pokérus virus is known as the Monolith and is also the place where all strands of it is programmed to naturally seek after enough years of function to be saved for analysis in the future. Currently the Monolith resides somewhere in the Eder Regio. Ancient History Throughout most of the story of the pokemon world the Eder region was separated by massive stretches of water and kept the region in almost complete isolation, this led to the internal policies of the Eder region to grow vastly different from most other regions as civil wars happened constantly and factions were created and destroyed continuously. However one day a great trainer and conqueror united the entirety of the Eder Region and took it under his own command. Installing a monarchy in the island he guided the entire population of Eder towards the goal of exploration and Eder became one of the first seafaring regions within the pokemon world who set out to explore new lands and pokemons. Eventually due to their incredible maritime ability the Eder region grew capable of communicating with a majority of the world and established itself as an important ally to nearly all regions of the pokemon world. Modern History As a region with incredibly good connections with a supermajority of all other regions in the world the Eder Region's technology level is one of the most advanced in the world, despite this however the Eder Region is extremely eco friendly with large strips of nature covering it for pokemon to live in. Geography Cities, Routes, and other Locations WIP Cities and Towns WIP Landmarks WIP Pokemon Pokemon in the region of Eder are constantly found with pokérus which means that their growth speed is faster compared to the pokemon of other regions as such the pokemon of Eder are sought over by breeders for their valuable abundance of pokérus. The starters of the Eder Region have all been imported from the Johto region due to their great maritime ties with each other. Eder Dex The abundance of pokérus contaminated pokemon and the interactions of it and the Monolith has led to the creation of an Eder specific pokedex that can take into account all the possible combinations that arise from the use of the Codex.